Isla de las munecas
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Tanya mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya—atau mungkin demikian. AR. [ Tanya/Viktoriya ]


**LN © Carlo Zen, Shinobu Shinotsuki, Enterbrain**

 **Manga © Chika Toujou, Kadokawa**

* * *

"Mayor! Bertahanlah!"

Wilibald Koenig datang bersama Rhiner kala melihat komandan mereka terluka parah usai pertarungan di atas laut saat menuju medan pertempuran utama. Mereka berada di tepi daratan, karena sedang banyak yang terluka dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Viktoriya telah melakukan pertolongan pertama, namun kondisi Tanya masih kritis. Kesadarannya di ambang punah, dan Tanya masih saja memaki Tuhan di penghujung ajalnya.

"Makhluk X sialan! Dia benar-benar ingin melenyapkanku!"

Mary Sioux adalah alasan dari semua ini. Dia dan pasukannya berhasil mendesak Tanya sejauh ini.

 _Tuhan, Tuhan, **Tuhan**._

Jika Tuhan memang ingin menghilangkan eksistensinya, mengapa ia menyiptakan Tanya? Mengapa makhluk itu memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk hidup lagi?

 _Bukankah sejak awal tak seharusnya ia diciptakan?_

Apa yang makhluk X itu dapat darinya bila keberadaannya saja—menurut pengakuannya—adalah representasi dosa?

Tanya tidak mengerti.

Tuhan menciptakan manusia demi kepentingan entah apa, lalu ia sendiri pun akan menghakiminya bila hari akhir; Tanya sempat membaca sejarah berbagai agama di hidupnya dulu walau ia seorang atheis, —jangan salah paham, waktu sekolah, tentu saja.

Bukankah itu adalah bentuk kesombongan dari makhluk yang disebut Tuhan? Apa ia menganggap hidup manusia adalah sebuah permainan?

Tanya akan mengatakan; iya. Tuhan sewenang-wenang mengatur kehidupannya. Siapa orang yang suka diatur? Tidak ada.

Lalu, mengapa manusia tidak boleh sombong sementara Tuhan saja merasa superior?

 _Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil?_

"Mayor, kita harus kembali. Saya sudah menghubungi Adelheid—" ucapan Rhiner terputus kala Tanya menyahutnya,

"Tidak...biarkan aku." suara Tanya makin melemah. Nafasnya menipis.

Tanya tidak takut mati. Bila itu adalah harga untuk memukul wajah Tuhan barang sekali.

"Mayor..." dan yang Tanya lihat sekarang, Viktoriya sibuk menangisinya. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria kini tampak muram.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Serebryakov. Mengganggu saja. Tinggalkan aku di sini dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, babi busuk." oceh Tanya. Pandangannya makin meremang, tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat Viktoriya yang setia berada di sisinya.

"Mayor! Mayor!"

 _Gelap_.

* * *

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

Tanya terbangun lagi, di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Ada lampu terang di atas kepalanya, dan itu membuatnya silau.

"Anda sudah sadar, Tuan?"

 _Tuan?_

Tanya memberanikan diri menoleh, dan melihat seseorang nengenakan jas putih berbicara dengannya. Tanya tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Apa mereka telah kembali ke pangkalan? Tapi, ini terlalu modern. Tanya yakin di jaman ia bereinkarnasi ini belum ada elektrokardiograf atau infus seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

 _Mungkinkah ia berhalusinasi?_

"Sayang, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Tanya terkesiap. Nafasnya tertahan pada alat bantu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan suara dari orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku mendengar kau nyaris terlibas kereta. Syukurlah kau masih selamat, sayang." seorang wanita yang baru masuk, langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia memeluk ringan ke arah tubuh Tanya. Tanya tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi, dan ia tidak ingin berusaha untuk percaya.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Iris samudera milik wanita itu bertatapan dengannya. Tanya berkeringat dingin, merasa pernah menjumpainya di suatu tempat. Ia baru menyadari kemiripan yang sangat tidak mungkin melompati jaman.

Rambut cokelat panjangnya, iris biru memikatnya, dan senyuman yang mirip dengan seorang rekan pada masa perang; tempat ia dikirim oleh makhluk X sialan itu.

 _Mustahil._

"...Viktoriya?" lirihnya, dan wanita itu tak mendengarnya karena sibuk menangis.

"Suami anda memerlukan perawatan lebih lanjut. Ia akan pulang dalam tiga hari." dokter itu menjelaskan.

Tanya ingin tertawa.

Menertawai dirinya, hingga setitik air mata ada di ujung kelopaknya.

"...makhluk X keparat."

 _Sungguh, ia ingin memukul Tuhan barang sekali._

* * *

A/N : oh yeshhh akhirnya sumbangan pertama saya untuk arsip Youjo Senki! Saya tergila-gila sama plotnya yg asik banget dan menikmati keluh kesah Tanya, ahahahahaa. Finally, aku cm mikirin kalo abis dari jaman perang itu, jiwa oyaji balik ke tubuh asal n dia gak mampus sebenernya, cuma kaya koma gitu. /GMN. W ngeship Tanya sama Viktoriya— dan kepikiran gimana kalo Viktoriya itu orang terdekatnya tapi dia ga sadar, karena di jaman perang (?) dia lupa selain tujuannya bunuh Tuhan/g

*kamus : Isla de las munecas adalah sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni berisi boneka. In case, saya bayangin manusia adalah boneka dari Tuhan.

Thanks for read

siluman_panda


End file.
